


The Military Way - Tumblr and Kink Meme Prompt Challenges

by floodxland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Awesome Phasma, Chrome and Red, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Corset, Cuddling, Evil People Romance, F/M, Fingering, First Order, Fluff, Guest Staring FN-2187 before he BETRAYED US ALL, Het, Hux is Powerless against Phasma's Swag, I'd Salute That, Kissing, Kylo Free Zone, Latex, Nipples, Oral, Oral Sex, Pegging, Stripping, Tattoo, The First Order, The First Order Power Couple - Het Division, Tumblr Prompt, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, anal penetration, bless every single one of them, cocksucking, corsets, cum, female ejaculate, tattoo worship, the tfa stormtroopers are all shit posting meme generating buttholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodxland/pseuds/floodxland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked my sexy followers for prompts for Hux/Phasma to get my writing juices going and boy did they ever bring it!</p><p>WITH BONUS RANDOM KINK MEME FILLS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observe and Report

A good soldier on the field is observant of her surrounds - what was coming behind her? Nothing. She walked through the thick undergrowth and kept her eyes wide open - the was a lot of debris from a felled craft, one of their own. A flash of red caught her eye - not fire or debris at all. Just a small tuft poking from under a piece of smoldering wreck. Running up to it she grabbed it and flung it clear off. Hux was pinned under but not gravely hurt, just stunned and surprised to have made it out of a devastating crash alive. 

Lieutenant Hux was green, but skilled enough to know to go rag doll in a crash - once he was freed he managed to stand on shaking, spindly legs. Uniform torn and nothing more than a gash on his sharp cheek, Phasma touched it with surprising gentleness, he didn’t even hiss. 

“Captain. We need to head to the eastern ridge.” His bright eyes looked at her thankful. That’s all she needed, they had their duties and she was glad that despite his hard fall the young officer was devoted to his above all else.

“Are you armed?”

“No, lost it in the crash.”

She reached down to her boot shield and handed him a small blaster rifle she kept there. “Don’t loose it.” She walked ahead to where the rest of the Troopers were engaging resistance. She felt the vibrations of the blaster she’d given him pass skillfully past her, clearing her way as she progressed, a sniper fell from above. She stepped over the dead man as Hux protected her. His own way of saying thanks for rescue. It was a language she understood, thankful that the handsome young man knew how to speak to her.


	2. Signal to Proceed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasmum Mode - she takes care of her own.

Observing patterns of behaviors was part of the way she kept a reign over her troopers and assessed what state they were in. Body language mattered when her men and women were depersonalized by their helmets and uniforms. Phasma has been around them since she was a child she knew how to read this subtle but simple language. 

Parade drills ran like clockwork, she paced up and down inspecting row after row of almost identical troopers, pausing at one man who was obviously resting all his weight on one leg. He straightened to proper parade stance when she stopped but she knew that was enough to get him sent back down to reconditioning.

Concluding her work she went back to Command deck to report to General Hux. Faces were another language, her superiors all had tells and gives and they wore them so obviously, at least to her. The General had been standing at parade rest since she last reported to him at the first shift and seemed to have not moved since. With the destruction of the Starkiller Base and the scolding from the First Order Admiralty they were both lucky to still be at their jobs and titles and not demoted or against a wall. This had driven Hux to double down on everything from Stormtroopers to the lowliest sanitation droid, pressing down hard on everyone under his command and himself especially.

Phasma knew who was being pressed the worst - from the way his fingers tremor viably under his gloves, the way his skin clung to is bones as he refused every obligatory meal break and his eyes were dark and hard. No one was being punished as hard as Hux was punishing himself. As his lover, her heart twisted painfully, thankful for her helmet because she was biting her lip so hard as she approached him.

Standing in the same position for too long is exhausting - so she requested that he walked with her to do a short tour of the Eastern Wing. Small things she re-introduced into their routine. The next time she had to report to him that day, she had Cornell Faden take temporary command and essentially forced the General to leave and take proper rest. He resented it but did it because he was minutes away from collapsing on the deck and that would have galled him. She could read him like no one else, so she arranged little things around him to go easier for him, like food being delivered to him with artillery reports so he could read and eat. 

She had droids report to her how much he ate and what he left behind, modifying the menu so he’d eat more of what he wanted and made sure the nutrient additives were upped. At night, she went to his side when she knew he was asleep, making sure he was wrapped up in a proper blanket and not just passed out face down over the bedding. One night he was shivering, she stayed with him until he stilled, as she tried to leave his arms wrapped too tight around her.


	3. Internal Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack - guest staring FN-2187

“This is completely counter productive and you’re a sanctimonious arse with no vision!” She railed, helmet pulled off and slammed onto a table.

“No - you are constantly re-directing resources to counter problems that would not BE there if you’d kept to the standard sim training.”

“Here we go again, it doesn’t work. It doesn’t work. IT DOES. NOT. WORK!” She screamed at him.

“How DARE YOU ADDRESS ME LIKE THIS CAPTAIN PHASMA - HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE DEMOTED TO SANITATION OFFICER?”

“I ALREADY AM AFTER CLEANING UP ALL YOUR MESSES.”

It was beyond awkward - the Troopers from Phasma’s elite squadron, handpick, hand trained against Hux’s hand picked, highest rated and performing academy men. They had stood waiting for what was to be a show down against each team but nothing had even started because their respective leaders and commanders were screaming at each other. 

Despite being opposing teams they unanimously decided that it was probably best to slink out of the training room as ‘Mother and Father’ bickered and paid them no mind. Silently they backed out and soon only FN-2187 was the last to leave. Looking over his shoulder when the screaming had stopped, he saw Hux pinning Phasma on a training mat and Phasma’s strong legs wrapping around his waist, rolling them till she had the upper hand.

FN-2187 could not get out of there fast enough.


	4. Insignia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo Worship on Phasma - Phasma Worship Hux who embodies the First Order.

Kissing down her chest, between her modest but soft breasts, resting his sharp cheek against her thundering heartbeat he looked up at her as she looked down at him. Phasma had many tattoos which were absolutely forbidden but each one had represented a victory for the First Order and historical victories of the old Empire. Down her stomach was a Red banner pennant with the First Order standard at the center, Hux kissed down that red path to the dark star.

“I had something new done, just for you.” She smiled, inching her plain black standard panties off her hips, just above her pelvic mound was crisp but fancy text in basic that read from Hux’s point of view bowing at her pussy “Bow” and happily he did. Kissing it and then licking down to her wetness. Her hands buried into his hair, from her point of view the tattoo could be read upside down to reveal a new word ‘Hux’. Her devotion was not just to the First Order - but to the most powerful man in the First Order - so she would have his name on her skin gladly.


	5. Explains the scratches on the glossy surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Kink Meme - "Just these two having hurried, frantic sex in a secluded corridor somewhere with neither one removing or undoing more of their uniform/armor than is 100% necessary. "
> 
> With PEGGING and COME EATING :D

Uniform rules stipulated that they remain clean and crease free, Phasma would not tolerate tarnish on her glistening armor. Hux was lain' on his back, jodhpurs carefully pulled to his knees, locking his legs so he curled them up and out of the way so that Phasma strapped a silver phallus over her armor. Hux's skinny arse presenting to her, cock and balls between his clenched legs. She didn't need to prep him but she had a lot of lube on her phallus which pressed in easily into him, Hux had a little control in his hand as he held onto his legs to keep them out the way. She pounded him fast and hard, his cap set to the side out of harms way as her knees scratched against the low console Hux was being fucked roughly on.

The control in Hux's hand activated a vibrating bullet nestled against her clitoral hood, as she fucked him it buzzed and rubbed against her. She silently praised the woman who had designed her armor for the moisture wicking design of her undergarments as she felt herself almost soak herself, gripping Hux's skinny exposed hips, she didn't need to see his face to know.

Gripping his cock in her cold gauntlet he came with a bitten off squeak, she found him... oddly sweetly boyish as he was unbelievably ruthless and competent, that turned her on in equal measure. 

His come on her gauntlet, she eased out of him, presenting her palm to him to lick it clean. When he was done he stood with a wince, underwear and jodhpurs pulled up and cap pressed firmly on his head, no evidence of their copulation save for his pale face flooded red with blood and beads of sweat on his brow.

"Clean yourself up Sir. We're required at the bridge in five." She marched away, Hux ducked into the officer's bathroom, washed his face, smoothed his uniform down and marched straight back to the bridge.


	6. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way From The Yondrian Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Phasma grabbing Hux by the front of his jacket and hauling him in for a steamy kiss. In public. Established relationship, ‘thank fuck you’re alive’ smooch, drunk dare, idc. 
> 
> \+ He has to go up on his toes to keep his balance/she dips him (height difference is a gift)  
> \+ light manhandling  
> \+ flustered Hux not quite knowing what to do with himself"
> 
> To Quote George Lucas "I might have gone to far in some places". which I did - I'm sorry anon - I ruined your childhood

The campaign was over, the smoke clearing and the sounds of the machines of war winding down echoed around them. Frantic klaxons now down to soft peals of beeps and boops over the command deck. Hux could finally drop his white knuckle grip on the edge of the console he'd braced against as the Finalizer had rocked sharply to the starboard side. Straightening up he pushed himself up and walked to his usual spot by the observation window and caught his face, it was pale and he was sweating - sharp eyes focused past and he watched the last TIE fighters returning. He could differentiate among them which one was Phasma's transport - Hux let himself breathe when he did. The last blast had obscured visual and radar tracking of Phasma's transport as it left the planetary surface. 

Marching down to the landing hanger - ships docking for refuel and hundreds of droids and medical staff organized triage for the wounded. Phasma shot out of her transport as it touched the landing pad and ripped off her helmet the second she saw Hux.

Hux froze, she never took off her helmet in front of the Troopers - thousands of them now witnessed her slam into him with the full weight of her body. He braced for impact and she carefully didn't let him fall, wrapping her gauntlet covered arms around his narrow waist, careful to not make it like the man is swooning. Hux responds in turn by finding his center of balance and craning his neck as far as it would go to catch her as she surged again but this time to kiss him hard.

Only when he realized his toes were scraping the ground did he gently grab at her shoulder to push her away and set him down, his mouth now swollen, rosy and very visibly slick. Phasma pulled her helmet back and straightened out the lapels of Hux's coat where she'd grabbed him too roughly.

"Sir."

"Captain." Hux swallowed, nodded, eyes blinking rapidly before his back straightened and salutes were exchanged. She marched off to commence her debriefs and Hux walked in the opposite direction to liaise with the TIE fighter squadron.

The minute they were out of earshot and sight all the Troopers hollered, whooped and cheered.

"Told you."

"Bet she could suck the chrome off an Imperial transport."

"Duh - that's how she got her armor shiny."

"Oh for fuck's sake JM-5314 you really are thick."

"AH YOU OWE ME TEN BAJILLION CHOCO RATIONS. CALLED IT. HASTAG - I SHIP IT."

"God where do they find these infantile troopers?"

"Shut up"

"Who'd had thought it that Mr. Pole up Arse had it in him, took that like a champ..."

"He probably does."

"Your filthy, tell me more."

"Did you read the one about the Nabooian Handmaiden and Her Majesty?"

"The remake or the original?"

"What do you think? The one with what's her face, the one who's in everything and sucks?"

"So we're back to the sucking discussion."

"True story, I've lost most of my blood, but witnessing that kiss - I've grown it all back."

"You don't grow back blood idiot!"

"Someone was AWOL during the anatomy reconditioning classes after the blaster in arse incident of 4478."

"Never Forget."

"Oh shit shut up Phasma's coming back."

The injured troopers fell in reverent silence as their Captain swept past, her heavy footfalls seeming quite light. They could see Hux in one of the mezzanine levels looking down at the triage monitoring priority allocations. A tiny flicker of colour burning on his cheeks still as he watched her, he proceeded to tap beyond the surface of his screen into the air.

The troopers knew.


	7. Mysterious Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: lenina-phasma@tumblr - Phasma in a corset and stripping for Hux!
> 
> 69ing! Sexy Dance Fucking! It's all here baby.
> 
> The song she strips to is "The Pink Room" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxlGtcW1Qg8

Sinking into the plush fabric of the ice blue couch in his rooms - uniform off save for boots, jodhpurs and a thin black undershirt. Legs crossed comfortably, ankle balancing on his knee. Crystal tumbler of liquor precarious in his loose grip.

Hurtling through deep space - it presented some rare downtime that happened to coincide with the General’s birthday. Phasma had a gift for him that she’d kept in a locked case in her foot locker, finally she had time and an even to show it off.

With a slightly restricted breath she centered herself and stepped out of the bedroom to Hux waiting. She pressed her gloved finger on a wall panel to start the track she had chosen, it was slow, dark and pulsing. Matching her steps to the slow beat she slithered up to Hux who looked up at her as if a destroying angel had manifested in front of him, he downed his drink.

Her modest chest was now pushed up and plush to the touch. Nipples peeking just the slightest over the glossy fabric. A corset of the most luxurious latex, seamless and contouring to her body as well as cinching her silhouette into a punishing hourglass. Her lover adored how First Order insignia red played against her snow white body, so she bought things to suit his taste as well as little touches to suit her own. Around her neck a chrome choker.

Matching, glossy latex opera length gloves, a microscopic red g-string thong, thigh high spiked stilettos with an almost en-point high arch which made her even taller than she already was. All that was left was a black velvet gown that barely reached the top of her boots.

Long legs, Hux stared up at her long, powerful legs and his mouth filled with desire, her inner thighs exposed as she dipped into a low crouch. From her height and the heels Hux could see her thong tight against her pussy, soft curls of white blonde hair peeking out, Hux did not like shaved bodies and Phasma did not like to shave. With a stomp she turned and curled her arse up in the air, black dress inching up to expose her muscled arse as she slowly eased the thong off and let it drop between her legs. Bending down lower to reach them and letting Hux marvel at her exposed arse hole and the slick of arousal forming at her pussy lips.

Before he could think she shoved the damp fabric into Hux’s mouth which muffled a moan. The black dress was slowly peeled up and off to show off the corset under it. To the music her hips swayed as she danced and perched on Hux’s lap, she felt the heat and hardness of his cock against her thighs and dragged her pussy and arse up and down over it to tease them both. With her teeth she ripped at the too soft fabric of the latex gloves and peeled them off with sensual violence. Hands now free to touch the man’s face and kiss him as if he were air in the void of space.

Hux reached up to tug and twist at her peeking nipples just above the corset, he now had red lipstick smeared all over his own lips and chin. Soon they were both on the couch laid out long ways in a 69 position, Phasma’s long legs scraping against the wall as Hux sucked her clit and worked two fingers inside her. Phasma repaid the favor by sucking his cock while she worked two fingers into his arsehole. The strangle of the corset and the cock in her throat was dizzying and once she felt Hux come in her mouth she pulled away and swallowed it down before gasping for air.

Holding onto her hips Hux kept her siting on his face as he ate her out till her pearly slick soaked his face and filled his mouth. She made the most beautiful moans when she came, throaty and keening as if she were the child of a hawk and a songbird.

A weaker woman would have tottered on the brutal heels after orgasming but she braced herself up and stayed upright as her oversensitive pussy rubbed against Hux’s plush mouth. Soon she stood and let herself come down, a little light headed but nothing drastic. Hux recovered quicker, face wet, still smeared in lipstick, hair crumpled and eyes dreamy but awake. With careful fingers he found the cord that held the corset tight and gently tugged it loose to let her chest expand with air and her stomach to relax. Once it was off he worked with similar consideration on her boots, kissing her feet and massaging them.

“I thought it was your birthday, shouldn’t I be doing that?” She asked,

“No... I only desire seeing you come again.” He purred as he slipped back down between her legs to pleasure her again.


End file.
